Humans in Ponyville (On Hold)
by RandomUser21
Summary: After Stewie broke his dimension controller, him, Brian, and Peter are in Equestria with no way out! Despite being polar opposites, they and the Mane 6 somehow get along with each other. When everyone realizes that the trio can't go back, the friends have to deal with some of the greatest dangers and obstacles ever! Rated T for mild language and blood.
1. Dimension Travelling

**Chapter 1: Dimension Traveling**

 _The Griffin's House, Quahog, Rhode Island_

The family (except for Stewie and Brian) we're sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey guys, have you seen Stewie and Brian, I thought they would always TV with us?" Lois asked curiously.

"They said they will be in Stewie's room; I was guessing they had a hell of a nightmare." Peter said.

"Don't you think you should go check on them, dad? I mean, they could be up to anything." Chris said a little worried about them.

"Man, Chris. You look more nervous than the time I was at the movies sitting next to a random lady watching a horror.

 _Cutaway_

"Now, it's time to perish!" said one of the men in the movie.

"Ahh!" yelled the lady.

Peter turned over to her and said, "Hey! Can you please shut up! It's just a horror!"

 _End of Cutaway_

"Never mind that, dad. Just go to Stewie and Brian and see what's going on", Chris replied.

"Oh, do I have to?" asked Peter complaining.

"Oh, come on, Peter. They're your family. Don't you think family should always check on each other?" Lois said trying to urge Peter into doing it.

"That's not the advice I get from other people."

 _Cutaway_

Peter was at a restaurant eating his food when some person came up to him and said, "Hey! I've got some advice for you that will blow your freaking mind!"

"Really? What it is?" asked Peter curiously.

"Never check on your family." The man replied.

Peter then laughed a little and said, "Hey! That is good advice!"

 _End of Cutaway_

Peter sighed after and replied, "Fine, I'll go check on them."

Peter walked up the stairs and opened the door to Stewie's room, only to see Stewie and Brian standing next to a portal.

"Holy crap! The hell are you guys doing?!" Peter asked in shock.

"Well, Brian, we blew our cover. We've should've known that one of them will come upstairs."

"Should we tell him?" asked Brian.

"Fine, Peter. We'll tell you. But only if you promise to keep it secret, and tell no one." Stewie said.

Peter smirked a little and said suspiciously, "Sure. I'll keep it a secret."

Brian then slapped Peter in the face, only to Peter's surprise.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!"

"This is something that should not be taken lightly, dammit! You have to be serious! Promise Stewie maturely, or else I'll slap you harder than I did before!" Brian said threateningly.

Peter took a deep breath and replied, "Stewie and Brian, I promise to keep this thing a secret."

"Good. Now, on to the explaining."

After 10 minutes of explaining, Peter went wide eyed and said, "Wow, that is freaking awesome! A dimension portal that can travel to other dimensions in seconds! I wish I can have something like that for my birthday, if my parents ever cared about me."

 _Cutaway_

The whole room was set up, and Peter was a little kid, and his dad was holding a present.

"Happy birthday, Peter!" he said when he put the box in front of him.

Peter ripped open the present and saw that he only got a lego piece.

Peter was a little upset, but tried to cover it up by saying, "W-wow, dad. This is the best *sniff* gift you ever got me." Before Peter's father could say anything, Peter ran away to his room, crying.

"I think he likes the gift so much that he cried", dad said to everyone.

 _End of Cutaway_

Anyways, Peter, Brian and I were just entering the portal, want to come and join?"

"Hell yeah! I always wanted to time travel!" Peter said excitingly.

The trio went into portal as it fades away.

Back downstairs, the other three were sitting down, pretending to watch TV. Meg broke up the awkward silence and said, "What's taking Peter so long? He should be back by now."

"We might as well go check on them", Chris said.

They walked into the room only to gasp in shock to see that Peter, Stewie, and Brian were gone.

"What the hell happened to them?! Did they die?!" asked Lois panicking.

"Yeah right. They didn't die. They must've gone through a portal and went through dimensions", Chris said with a guilty smirk on his face.

"You're joking, aren't you?" asked Meg seriously.

"Uhh, maybe…"

Meanwhile, Brian and the others were walking inside the portal, to see a sky blue background around them.

"Man, this is awesome! I am so going through this portal some other time!" Peter said as he looked around in amazement.

"And… we're here!" Brian said a little dramatically.

They looked around to see that they're in the Simpsons universe.

"We already been here before. Next one!" Stewie exclaimed as he pulled out a controller and pressed a red button.

The next universe they were in was the Adventure Time universe.

"Damn, these designs look weird. Hit the button!" said Brian.

Stewie hit the button again and they appeared on a red carpet, and the background around them was very colorful.

"Ow, my eyes! I'm going blind! Hit the button, Stewie! Please!" Peter said overreacting.

Stewie hit the button, but it only electrocuted him.

"Damn it. It's jammed! Stupid controller!" Stewie yelled as he broke the controller in half.

"What the hell, Stewie. Now we literally have no way out. Now what're we going to do?" Brian asked.

Out of nowhere, three pony guards with gold-like armor, blue manes, and white coat skin pinned them down, with their spears pointed at them.

"Please! Don't hurt us! If you want us to explain something, we will just don't hurt us!" Peter whined.

"Peter, for a 58-year-old man, you are so immature", Stewie said rather annoyed by Peter's actions.

"Don't make me come over there with my belt!" Peter threatened.

"Oh, I think you three have a lot of explaining to do", said some random pony.

"What? Who the hell was that, and who the hell are you?" asked Brian.

Two tall ponies came out of the shadows. One had white coat skin, with light purple eyes, and her mane was a pattern of pinkish and turquoise-ish. The other had a dark blue to possibly black coat skin, her mane was a purplish blue, and her eyes were also purplish blue.

"I am Princess Celestia, ruler of all Equestria, and this is my younger, sister, Princess Luna."

 **End of Chapter 1**

 **Note: Sonic and Equestria Girls story will NOT be on hiatus. I'll be going in and out on these. 1 chapter for one story, 1 chapter for the other. If you liked my start, like, review, and even follow if you like my writing. Peace out!**


	2. Welcome to Equestria!

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Equestria!**

"Guards, you can let them go now", Celestia said as they let go of them. Peter, Stewie, and

Brian wipe the dust off their bodies. Stewie asked the princess', "So, where are we exactly, your majesty?"

Princess Luna chuckled a little and replied, "Your son over here has got some manners here."

"Wait. How the hell do you know about me Stewie and us?" Peter asked, suspicious of what the mares might know about them.

Celestia chuckled also and said, "He definitely looks like your son. I mean, look at his size. You have a very cute son there."

Stewie was trying his best not to blush, no one has really called cute before.

"Anyways, back to the main topic. Where are we?" Brian asked.

"You're in Equestria, of course. You're in the most magical place you could ever be in", Luna said.

Stewie looks at the audience and says, "Hm, no wonder the show's title has magic in it."

"Judging by you two, I could see already that this place is magical. Magical friendship I might add", Peter said smirking after. "The name's Peter. Peter Griffin. Nice to meet you, your majesty." Peter stuck his hand out and Celestia shaked his hand and Luna did the same afterwards.

"The name is Brian Griffin. Ya know, I wouldn't mind if you gave us a tour around Equestria. B-but you don't have to. I don't want to waste any of your mares' times", Brian said nervously.

Both of the princess' blushed a little. Celestia spoke up and said, "Actually, I think there's 6

people who would love to give you guys a tour. Follow me."

 _Ponyville_

Peter and the others were walking with Celestia, Luna, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, and Twilight. They arrived at Pinkie's house. Twilight ranged the doorbell.

"Come on in", Pinkie said singing tune.

They opened the door to see Pinkie making pie. She turned and gasped when she saw Peter, Stewie, and Brian. She had never met someone new in Ponyville in so long.

Pinkie tackled Stewie to the ground and said, "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! New visitors!" she said as she shook Stewie violently.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Get your hands off my son like that!" Peter said not liking the way Pinkie was greeting him.

Pinkie let go a little nervously and Stewie stood up.

"Sorry about that. Pinkie can get a little hyper at times", Twilight said.

"Ugh. Tell me about it. We've got a 58-year-old man acting hyper in our world", Stewie said referencing to Peter.

"Hey, I'm not hyper. The hell you got that from?!" Peter said in defense.

"Remember the time when you woke up in the morning."

 _Cutaway, Quahog, Rhode Island_

Peter ran into the living room and jumped around excitingly. "Good morning guys! How's it going?!" Peter said as he laughed and toppled over the couch, making everyone fall off.

 _End of Cutaway_

"Yeah, whatever."

"Now, what about that tour we're going to do?" asked Brian.

"Well, girls, I think it's time to give them the tour around Equestria, Ponyville to be exact", Celestia said.

"We'll be right back at our castle."

They walked away, heading back to where they came from.

"Ooo! I'm so excited. We've never had a visitor in so long, I have to welcome you!" Pinkie said.

"And how are you going to do that, with a song?" Stewie asked with a smirk.

"Actually, yeah. Brace yourselves guys", Rainbow said.

Pinkie pulled out a wagon and pressed a button which opened the wagon, revealing flags, confetti cannons and a bakery oven with music playing. Pinkie started to dance.

[ **Pinkie Pie]**

" _Welcome, welcome, welcome! A fine welcome to you!_

 _Welcome, welcome, welcome! I say How-do-you-do!_

 _Welcome, welcome, welcome! I say hip-hip-hooray!_

 _Welcome, welcome, welcome to Ponyville todaaaayyyyyyyyy!"_

 **[End Song]**

"I definitely feel welcomed, welcomed to a hyperactive party animal", Stewie said as he put his hands on his ears.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad", Pinkie said. "Once you really get into the tour, you'll be welcomed even more!"

"Come on, guys. It's time for the tour."

 _End of Tour, Ponyville, 5:00_

"Wow, the princess' were right when they said this place is magical", Peter said while eating a donut.

"Question: Has there been any history between the princesses?" Stewie asked curiously.

The Mane 6 put their heads down as if they did something wrong.

"What's the matter?" asked Brian.

"Well, it has been some history with the Celestia and Luna", Applejack said.

 _Flashback_

While the scenes were going, the mares were explaining what happened.

"Princess Luna was once known as "The Mare in the Moon", Nightmare Moon", Twilight explained.

"Her plan was to make this planet in nighttime forever", Rainbow followed up.

"The only way we could stop her is if we retrieved the 6 elements: honesty, laughter, generosity, loyalty, kindness, and magic", Rarity said.

"We had to go through the Everfree Forest, a place where no one has come out of", Applejack explained.

"Twilight was watching on as we displayed our personality, and she was happy that she had friends like us", Fluttershy said.

"AndthenweretrievedtheelementsofharmonyanddefeatedNightmareMoononceandforallandbroughtpeacetoEquestria!" Pinkie said, not giving Twilight the chance to explain.

Twilight glared at Pinkie menacingly, only to make Pinkie smile even more.

"Man, that seemed like some nutty stuff, those elements must be powerful. I need them!" Peter exclaimed as he ran away in a flash.

Everyone just looked at him seriously as he walked back to them and smiled sheepishly.

"I forgot I have no idea where they are."

"Well, about the elements, if you have someone as awesome as me, you will always succeed", Rainbow said with a cocky attitude.

"Hah, you don't look the slightest bit awesome, you look more like blue cotton candy", Peter said as he chuckled.

Rainbow growled angrily as everyone else was trying to hold their laugh. She flew up to Peter and gave him a punch to the gut.

"Ow, dammit! Come on! I was just joking! Can't you take a joke for once?!" Peter said as he held his gut.

"Maybe I'll give you some advice: **NEVER** provoke the one and only Rainbow Dash. You got that, bubs?"

Peter stood there silently for a second and said, "Well, you gotta admit, it was a funny joke. I mean, come on. Cotton candy? That's freaking hilarious!"

Rainbow rose her hoof up, threatening to punch Peter again.

"Ok! I take it back!" Peter thought, 'Man, this pony's really sensitive about her reputation. I wonder if she pulls any pranks or anything.'

"I just have one question, Rainbow Dash: do you like to prank?"

"Ugh. Where do we start?" Applejack said.

 _Cutaway_

Rainbow was sneaking up behind her friends with a huge bucket of water. She then yelled, "Guys! There's something behind you!" The 5 ponies turned around, only to be dumped with a bucket of water.

"Rainbow!" yelled everyone.

 _End of Cutaway_

Rainbow started laughing on the floor.

"I got you guys _so_ good on that one! That was classic!"

"Man, she must be pranking you guys daily", Brian said, judging by Rainbow's personality.

Pinkie gasped, which made everyone, even Rainbow, flinch a little.

"I totally forgot! I forgot to throw a party! Everyone that is new should have a welcome party! Be right back!" Pinkie ran off to leave a trail of dust behind her.

"So, you guys want to see our places?" Fluttershy asked.

"Sure, I'll be glad to", Stewie said.

 _Sweet Apple Acres, 6:35_

Welcome to ma place, sugarcubes. Welcome to Sweet Apple Acres. This is the place where we collect apples from the apple trees."

"Wow, this is cool!" Peter said as he was at a tree full of apples. Peter kicked the tree so hard that all the apples fell and the tree had broken in half. Peter looks at the viewers and says, "Road house."

"Wow, you two have mighty strong father over there", Applejack complimented.

"I just don't know how he does stuff like that", Brian said confused of what Peter has done before.

"Who the hell's that red pony over there?" Stewie asked as he pointed to the pony.

"Oh, that's Big Macintosh. He helps out with collecting the apples", Applejack said.

"Eeyup", Macintosh said as heard what was going on. He walked up to a tree and kicked it with his hooves (obviously). The majority of the apples fell down into the basket.

Peter grabbed his own bucket and put the apples he knocked down in there.

"Wow, I can definitely see these two working together working. Agreed?" Applejack asked.

"Agreed", everyone said together.

Peter walked up to everyone and said, "Ya know, I kinda feel like working here."

"Peter, you would most likely slack off. Remember that time when you got fired for timing your farts to a thunderstorm", Brian said.

 _Cutaway_

"So today, guys we're going to be talking about-" The guy's voice was silent when the thunder cracked, and Peter sighed in relief after he farted.

"And how they are-" The thunder cracked again, which Peter farted again, and sighed in relief louder.

"So I say we write a prompt about-" Lightning struck and Peter thought that thunder was going to rumble again, and ended up farting out loud.

"Excuse me?" Peter said sheepishly.

 _End of Cutaway_

"Heh, heh, I forgot about that."

"Ok. Time to go to my house. And I'm telling you are going to love it!" Twilight said.

 _Twilight's House, The Library, 7:00_

The team walked in to see all the lights were off.

"What the hell's going on?" Brian asked.

"Turn on the light's!" Stewie exclaimed.

Fluttershy walked over and turned on the lights. They couldn't believe what they saw: there was a disco ball, chips, hot sauce, ponies everywhere, and much more sweets.

"Surprise!" Pinkie said as she appeared in front of Peter, Stewie, and Brian.

"I told you I'd give welcome parties to new people! I mean seriously, who wouldn't throw a party? That would make me sad." The three were walking over to grab some punch.

"And that's why when I forgot to throw a party, I went like, *gasp*!" Which is why I throw these parties for everyone: to make new friends!"

Peter, Stewie, and Brian took a sip of the punch, only to go wide eye after.

"Holy crap! This stuff is freaking awesome!" Peter complimented as he continued drinking.

"This is more delicious than the milk I drink from my bottle!" Stewie said.

"So, sweet", Brian said as he continued drinking his punch.

"What are these chips over here?" Peter asked.

"Oh, I call them, "Pinkstitos."

"Wait, did you just make a reference?" Brian asked.

"Well, of course I did!"

Peter was stuffing himself with chips and said, "Guys! You need to taste these chips!"

The friends were having a great time partying and goofing around. They were dancing, eating, talking, pretty much anything you would see from a party.

 _End of Party, 9:00_

Everyone left the party, while the team were cleaning up the place

"Man, that was the best party ever!" Peter said.

"Pinkie, you might be hyper, but you can throw the best of parties!" Stewie complimented.

"Aw, shucks. It was nothing really", Pinkie said blushing a little.

"*Yawn* Well guys, I think it's best if we get some sleep. We don't want to be tired when we wake up in the mornin'", Applejack said.

"But where are we going to sleep at?" Peter asked.

"Ooo! I have three extra beds in my house!" Pinkie ran to her house and came back with her beds.

"You can sleep in my place if you want", Twilight said.

"Thanks, Twilight", Stewie said.

"Goodnight, everyone!" Twilight said to her friends.

The rest of her friends waved goodbye as they went back to their places.

"Peter, Stewie, and Brian went upstairs with Twilight so they can set their beds up. They saw a purple baby dragon sleeping on his own bed.

"That's Spike, my number 1 assistant. I totally forgot he was at the party."

"I'm telling you, that dragon's going to be excluded from most of the episodes we're going to be in", Stewie said.

Twilight gave a confused look on her face. She's never met a fourth wall breaker like Pinkie.

"Come on, Stewie, it's time to go to bed", Peter said.

They placed their beds next to Spike and put the covers over them.

"Goodnight, everyone", Peter said as he turned the lights off.

 **End of Chapter 2**

 **There will be a third chapter after, chapter 6 of, "Sonic and Equestria Girls." I will be selecting episodes from MLP: FiM and add Peter, Stewie, and Brian in it. The third chapter will be based on the episode, "Griffon the Brush-Off. But I need to finish chapter 6 before I do this. Don't forget to favorite, review, and even follow if you like my writing. Peace out!**


	3. Griffon the Brush-Off

**Chapter 3: Griffon the Brush-Off**

 _The Library_

Peter had trumpet and started playing it, waking Brian and Stewie up.

"Wake up, sleepyheads. We have a long day", he said as he plays the trumpet once again, only to Brian's annoyance.

"Peter, I swear to god, if you play that trumpet one more time, I'm gonna take it and shove it up your ass!" he exclaimed.

Peter stopped playing the trumpet and said, "Hey. Have any of you seen Twilight?"

"I don't know. Let's try and look for her", Stewie said.

 _The Park_

"Hoof-biting action overload! She was like a stunt superstar, flying higher and higher, and then Rainbow Dash swooped down-swoosh-and-right before she hit the ground-shoom-she pulled up-vrrrmmm!" said Pinkie Pie as she was making noises. Twilight was reading her book.

"Uh-huh." Twilight said, trying not to pay attention to Pinkie at all.

"And then she looped around and around like whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo _whoo._ "

"Uh-huh." Pinkie was laying on the ground when she saw Rainbow Dash fly overhead and followed her.

"Phew", Twilight said in relief as she flipped to the next page.

"Rainbow Dash!" said Pinkie Pie. Rainbow grunts as she eyes Pinkie following her.

" _Pinkie Pie_? Not again", said Rainbow as she flies faster.

"Rainbow Dash."

"Not now, Pinkie Pie." Rainbow Dash flies faster.

"But, but Rainbow Dash"-

"I'm in the middle of something."

"But"-

"I said not now"- before Rainbow Dash could finish her sentence, she crashed right into a mountain.

"I was gonna tell you to look out for that mountain." Pinkie Pie said. Rainbow Dash then grumbles.

* _ **My Little Pony Theme Song***_

 _Episode Title: Griffon the Brush-Off_

 _Ponyville Plaza_

Pinkie Pie is humming while walking through the plaza. Rainbow Dash, who was sleeping on a cloud above the plaza, heard Pinkie humming so she used some of the clouds as ear muffs so she cannot hear her.

"Hi, I'm looking for Rainbow Dash. Have you seen her?" Pinkie said as she asked some ponies on the whereabouts of Rainbow Dash. While Pinkie continued asking others, Rainbow put her head into the cloud like an ostrich but the rest of her body was shown. Pinkie then came upon Twilight and asked, "Hey guys, have you seen Rainbow Dash?"

"Isn't she right up there?" Twilight said as she pointed to Rainbow Dash in on the cloud.

"Rainbow _Dash_." Said Pinkie Pie. Rainbow took her head out of the cloud and looked both ways. She then flew away as Pinkie was hopping her way to her. Rainbow hid behind the Apple Family barn.

"Phew. That was close", said Rainbow Dash.

"Hi!" Pinkie said as she was right behind Rainbow.

"Aah!" Rainbow flew faster than before and hid in the tree above the town library. Rainbow pants so she can regain her breath but she was sitting on Pinkie's head.

"Hi again."

"Aah!" Rainbow flew past Sweet Apple Acres with Pinkie hopping after her. Rainbow Dash was on a cloud. As soon as the coast was clear, she descended near a pond. Pinkie came out of the pond with scuba gear.

"Pfeh. I need a favor, Rainbow Dash."

"Waaa"- said Rainbow as she prepares to run again but stops. "…oh, forget it."

"I _totally_ promise it'll be _totally_ fun." Rainbow just sighs.

"Okay."

 _At the Scroll Shop_

Pinkie and Rainbow were outside a building. Rainbow has a cloud while Pinkie was acting as a guide, telling Rainbow Dash where to place the cloud.

"Over to the right. No no, a little to the left. Oh wait, back to the right. Now a little leftish while staying rightly. _Stop._ Hmm. Maybe a few inches to the south. Now a couple centimeters north. Okay. One more smidgimeter to the the"- Pinkie said until Rainbow lets her anger out.

" _Pinkie Pie_!" she exclaimed.

"Uh, I mean, perfect."

"What the hell are you two doing?" asked Stewie as he came with Brian. The two ponies turned around to see Stewie and Brian with curious looks on their faces.

Rainbow made a quick lie and said, "Oh, um nothing."

"You guys look like you're planning something. We want in", Brian said.

"Okay. But we'll have to tell you the plan first." After explaining the plan, they had Brian and Stewie hide.

"Now wait for my signal." Pinkie looked inside to see Spike getting more scrolls while humming. As he walks outside, Pinkie gives the signal. Rainbow kicks the cloud emitting a thunderclap.

"D-aah!" Spike shouts as he drops the scrolls. He then starts to hiccup. The pranksters start to laugh.

"Guys, we startled Spike into getting the hiccups", Pinkie said.

"I-I c-can't breathe! I can't breathe!" Stewie said as he starts laughing even harder.

"I can't hold my laugh! My f-funny bone's won't stop!" Brian said.

"*chuckles* Good one, Pinkie *hiccup* Pie. *hiccup* You're always pulling a fast one *hiccup* on me." Spike said as he continues to hiccup. Spike picked up a scroll and hiccupped and breathed fire on the scroll. "Nnaa"-

 _Canterlot_

As Princess Celestia is reading a book in her chambers, the scroll Spike teleported appeared by Celestia.

 _Back at Ponyville_

"Oh no, you're not hurt are you?" asked Pinkie.

"Ne-*hiccup*-eh, don't be *hiccup* silly, dragons are *hiccup* fire-proof." Spike said.

"Oh, okay, good." Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Stewie, and Brian were laughing again. As Spike picks up a bunch of scrolls, he hiccups and breathes fire on the scrolls.

"I wish the same thing *hiccup* were true with scrolls."

 _Canterlot_

As Princess Celestia is still pondering about the scroll, more scrolls drop on her which elicits a gasp.

 _Back at Ponyville_

The pranksters continue to laugh while Spike hiccups and teleports more scrolls.

"Someone! Please help me! This is too freaking funny!" Stewie said.

"Have you ever _seen_ anything more hilarious?" said Pinkie.

"I can think of _one_ thing", Rainbow said. Rainbow kicks the cloud emitting thunder but it only scares Pinkie.

"Aah!" Pinkie then gets the hiccups.

"I didn't take you for a prankster, Pinkie Pie." Rainbow said.

"Are you *hiccup* kidding? *hiccup* I love to pull pranks. It's all *hiccup* in good fun, and Pinkie Pie lo-*hiccup*-oves to have *hiccup* fun!" *hiccup*

"You know Pinkie Pie, you're not as annoying as I thought. You wanna hang out?"

"That'd be *hiccup* I'd really *hiccup* When do *hiccup* I mean *hiccup* When would you" said Pinkie Pie until Rainbow shakes her head and puts her hoof on Pinkie's mouth.

"A simple nod would do."

"Mmm-hmm."

"Stewie and Brian, want to join?"

"Oh my gosh, yes. I haven't had this much fun pranking since I was with Bart."

 _Cutaway, Springfield_

Bart dials in the phone number and gives the phone to Stewie. The person picks up the phone and says, "Mos Tavin."

"Hello, Mo, your sister's being raped." Stewie hangs up the phone and turns around to Bart and asks, "Is that, is that one?"

 _End of Cutaway_

 _Outside Carousel Boutique_

Stewie knocks on the door.

"Is she even home?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"I don't know. But if she is, it's going to be so funny", said Pinkie as everyone was chuckling.

"There she is." Rarity came outside. Rarity sniffs the flowers, and then some pink was on her nose which was causing her to sneeze. She looked to see the pranksters laughing at her. Rainbow, Stewie, and Brian ran out of their fast but they accidentally knocked over the sneezing stuff they put on flowers and some of it gets on Pinkie Pie.

"Aaa-choo!" Pinkie sneezed to where the others went. Rarity just smiles.

 _The Library_

Twilight is working on an experiment. As she is writing stuff down, she turns around but suddenly hears a poof. She looks and sees that the writing on the scroll had disappeared.

"Hmm?" She looks outside to see Rainbow, Pinkie, Stewie, and Brian with a bottle of disappearing ink. Twilight just smiles. The pranksters then laugh.

 _Sweet Apple Acres_

Peter was helping Applejack move apples when suddenly, they see all of the apples were painted.

"Land sakes!" said Applejack. The three look over to see the four pranksters, having paint material. They start laughing. Then Peter and Applejack start chucking apples at them. The four pranksters ran away. As some of the apples go into the bucket of water, the paint disappeared and the color is revealed. Applejack and Peter chuckle.

 _The Pond_

While Fluttershy is feeding the animals, some more appear at the banks of the pond. But one of them was actually a fake. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie set the trap while Stewie and Brian were waiting behind them.

"Is someone over there? Who're we gonna squirt? Who're we gonna squirt?" asked Pinkie. Rainbow then chuckles as she gives her the answer while looking through a telescope.

"Fluttershy." Said Rainbow.

" _WHAT"_ Pinkie spits out the button. Nononononono, we _can't_ prank Fluttershy, I mean, she's _so_ sensitive. It'll hurt her feelings, even our most harmless prank."

"Ugh, I guess you're right", Stewie says as he blows a raspberry. "Huh. We need another victim who's made of tougher stuff. So, who's it gonna be?" When Rainbow takes her eye out of the telescope, some ink was around her eye.

"Oh, *chuckle* I've got _someone_ in mind. *chuckle* The toughest around." Stewie said as Pinkie and Brian were chuckling, realizing the prank he was doing.

"Oh, awesome. Who? Who? Do I know them?"

"*giggle* Oh, yes. *giggle* You're very close." Rainbow Dash looks in the pond's reflection and sees Stewie's prank. She then chuckles.

"Good, one, Stewie." They all start to laugh.

 _The Next Morning - Rainbow Dash's House_

Pinkie comes up the hill from Ponyville wearing a weird mask on her face.

"Rise and shine Rainbow Dash! It's a brand new day and we got a lot of pranking to"- Pinkie said until she sees an eagle head pop out from Rainbow Dash's home and look right at her. "Ooh." Rainbow comes out of the cloud.

"Mornin', Pinks. Gilda, this my gal pal, Pinkie Pie." Rainbow said as she and her friend come from the house. Her friend had the body of a lion but the head of an eagel.

"Hey. What's up?" Gilda said.

"Pinkie, this is my griffon friends, Gilda."

"Huh, that's funny. We have three friends who have last names that end with griffon. What's a griffon?"

"She's half-eagle, half-lion."

"And _all_ awesome. Raa. Heh-haa. Yeah, that's right." Gilda said.

"Gilda's my best friend from my days at Junior Speedster flight camp. Hey, remember the chant?" Rainbow asked Gilda.

"Sha, they made us recite it every morning, I'll never get that lame thing out of my head."

"Sooo…" Rainbow said as she raised her eyebrow.

"Ugh. Only for you, Dash." The two then went into the air.

[ **Rainbow Dash/Gilda]**

Junior Speedsters are our lives,

Sky-bound soars and daring dives

Junior Speedsters, it's our quest,

To someday be the very best!

 **[End Song]**

The two then came back to the ground while Pinkie laughed after watching the chant.

"Oh that was awesome, and it gave me a great idea for a prank. Gilda, you game?" said Pinkie.

"Huh. Well, I groove on a good prank as much as the next griffon. But Dash, you promised me we'd get a flying session in this morning." Gilda said.

"Yeah, uh, well, Pinkie Pie, you don't mind, do you? Gilda just got here. We'll catch up with you later." Said Rainbow.

"Oh. Um, well sure, no problem. Have fun you guys, I'll, uh, just catch up with you- *sigh* later." Pinkie said as she blows her party hooter sadly.

 _Ponyville_

Rainbow and Gilda were flying in the skies of Ponyville when they land on a cloud and start laughing.

"Whoa, that was sweet, just like old times." Gilda said.

"Yeah, only faster." Rainbow said as they did a fist bump.

"So, now what?" Pinkie then popped her head in the cloud and said, "Hi there!"

"Huh?" Gilda and Rainbow said.

"It's later. And I caught up." It was revealed that Pinkie was jumping on a trampoline.

"Pinkie Pie, you are so random." Rainbow said. Gilda stares at Pinkie menacingly and says, "Hey Dash. Think you got enough gas left to beat me to that cloud?"

"A race? You are _so_ on."

"1, 2, 3, go!" Gilda and Rainbow flew away, leaving Pinkie all alone.

"Hey!" Pinkie said.

The two raced to the cloud. Rainbow made it to the cloud first.

"I win." Rainbow said.

"As if. I won, dude." Gilda said.

"No way."

"Yes way."

"Oh, come on, I was way ahead of you."

"Uh, I don't think so."

"Oh geez, dream on."

"Remember back in camp? I"-

"There is no way you beat me."

"Whatever."

"Wow guys, that was really close, but I think Rainbow Dash beat you by a teeny weeny itty bitty hair, or a teeny weeny itty bitty feather." Pinkie said as she was in a flying machine.

"Hah, see? Good thing Pinkie Pie's here to keep you honest, G." Rainbow said. Gilda then glared.

"So Dash, got any new moves in your tricktionary, or are you 100% old school?" Gilda asked as she poked Rainbow's chest.

"New moves? Heh, sit back, G, this is gonna take a while." When Rainbow flew into the air, Gilda got her chance.

"Hey Pinkie, c'mere." Gilda said.

"Yeah?" Pinkie said.

"Don't you know how to take get lost for an answer? Dash doesn't need to hang out with a dweeb like you now that I'm around. You're dorkin' up the skies, Stinkie Pie, so make like a bee and BUZZ OFF." Gilda said as she twisted the propellers and sent Pinkie falling to the ground.

"Whaaa-aaa- "- Pinkie said as she continued falling.

"Try matching that." Rainbow said as she came back to Gilda. "Hey, where's Pinkie Pie and her crazy contraption?"

"Eh, she left. Something about being as busy as a bee." Gilda said.

"Hm." Pinkie said as she stood up on the ground.

 _The Library_

Pinkie was now talking to Twilight, Peter, and Spike.

"So Pinkie Pie, are you sure that this friend of Rainbow Dash is really so mean?" Twilight asked while reading a book.

"Um, _yeah._ She keeps stealing Rainbow Dash away, she pops my balloons, and she told me to buzz off. I've never met a griffon this mean. Well, actually, I've never met a griffon at all, but I bet if I had, she wouldn't have been as mean and grumpy as Gilda." Pinkie said.

"Wait, did you just say she was a griffon?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"As in, "Peter Griffin?"

"Yep."

"With an I or an o?"

"An o."

"Oh, n-nevermind." Peter continued to read his magnazine.

"Pinkie, I think you might be jealous." Twilight said.

" _Jealous?"_ Pinkie said.

"Green with envy, well in your case pink with envy", Spike said.

"Well, yes. Jealous. Listen Pinkie, I don't want to upset you, but just because Rainbow Dash has another friend doesn't make Gilda a grump. I mean, perhaps, it's you, Pinkie, who needs to improve her attitude."

"Improve _my_ attitude. But I… D… B… It's Gilda that… D… Are you seri…" Pinkie stuttered until she left the shop while shouting out with frustration.

 _Outside Sugarcube Corner_

Pinkie Pie was drinking a smoothie.

"Maybe Twilight is right. Maybe Gilda isn't a big meanie grumpy mean-meanie-pants. Maybe I'm just a big jealous judgmental jealous-jealousy-pants." Pinkie said as she sighed. She then hides under the umbrella that was above her on the table as she sees Gilda and Rainbow Dash descend.

"Ugh, I gotta take care of a few weather jobs around here. Shouldn't take long. Just, uh, hang out in town and I'll come find ya." Rainbow said.

"That's cool, I guess. I'm gonna go chow down.

"Later." Rainbow then flies away. Gilda then hid behind the fruit stand just as Granny Smith came by. As Granny Smith sniffed the apple, Gilda put her up tail and scared Granny Smith.

"Aaah! A rattler, a _rattler_! Run for the hills! Everybody forsake yourselves!" she said as she ran away slowly.

"This stuff ain't fresh, dude." Gilda said as she poked the apple.

"Aw, poor Granny Smith, she didn't know it was a joke. How mean. No, no, I can't misjudge her. It _was_ kind of a funny prank, I guess." Pinkie said but then stopped her misunderstanding. She then sees Gilda swipe an apple and eat it. Pinkie then gasps.

"I _did_ misjudge her. She's not only a meanie mean-pants, she's also a thief. Nonononono, she might give it back. It's just a joke." What happens next will show you that Pinkie was right all along. Fluttershy and Stewie was going backwards while guiding some ducks.

"Alright little ones, this way, this way. Mama duck, you're free and clear." Fluttershy said. They both bumped into Gilda.

" _Hey_." Gilda said.

"Please excuse us. Fluttershy and I were"- Stewie said before he was interrupted by Gilda.

"I'm walkin' here." Gilda said as she raises her voice.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry. I-I-I was just trying to…" Fluttershy said as she backed up.

 _I'm sorry, I'm sorry_. Why don't you just watch where you're going, doofus?" Gilda said as she mocked Fluttershy's voice.

Stewie stood in front of Fluttershy and said, "Hey. That's no way to talk to someone. _We_ were guiding the ducks, so I suggest _you_ move out of the way."

Meanwhile, Peter was sitting by himself. He then saw what was going on. 'What the hell's going on over there?' he thought.

Gilda then growls at Stewie and claws him across the side of his face, leaving a bloody scar.

"Stewie!" Fluttershy said.

Gilda then roars at Fluttershy until someone grabbed her beak and shut it. It was revealed that Peter grabbed his beak.

"I should've known. Pinkie was right about you all along." Peter said as he still had Gilda's beak closed.

"Let my beak go you freak." Gilda said in a muffled voice. Peter didn't listen.

"No freaking way. At first, I just thought Pinkie was just jealous, but when I saw you attack my son and yelled at Fluttershy, I have no choice now but to end your bullying ways. I don't want to fight you Gilda, so I suggest you apologize to Stewie and Fluttershy." Getting angry, Gilda swipes her claw at Peter's chest which lets his grip of her beak loosen and makes him step back holding his chest.

"That's it freak. You've made me angry."

"So that's how it is, huh?" Gilda then rushed at Peter. Peter then roundhouse kicked Gilda into Granny Smith's apples.

"Grrr." Gilda then recovers and flies towards Peter at incredible speeds. Peter than grabs Gilda's claw and swings her around.

"Stop doing that!" Gilda said as she was getting dizzy. Peter then smirked a little and said, "Sure, I'll be glad to." Peter then let's go of Gilda which sends her into a wall.

"Look Gilda, if you just apologize, we can leave this behind"- Peter said before Gilda kicks him in the face and sends him into one of the tables.

"That's it. I'm gonna finish you now." Gilda said. She then grabbed Peter as a bird of prey. Peter then punched her leg in order for her to let go of him. Peter then lands on his feet. Gilda was pissed. She charged toward Peter once more, but Peter then punched her on the gut and kicked her a far distance. He then ran up towards her and got ready to deliver the final blow. Gilda flinched as she thought she was going to die. She then opened her eyes and saw Peter's fist right in front of her face.

"Consider yourself lucky that I didn't go any further. Now, stay away from my son and Fluttershy." Peter said.

"You'll pay for this freak." Gilda said as she flew away with sore ribs and a numb face. Peter face was also a little numb and the place where he got clawed at was bleeding a little, but he has faced much greater dangers before.

"Now that's an example of the best dad ever", Stewie said. Pinkie then hopped toward Peter and said, "Oh my gosh! That was amazing! How did you do that?!"

"My dad's known for fighting a lot."

"Stewie, you okay?" Peter asked.

"I'm fine. I might need a bandage though."

"How about you, Fluttershy?" Pinkie said.

"I-I'm fine." She said a little worried about Gilda.

"Hey, it's alright, Fluttershy, with someone like my dad, you'll always be safe, especially with bullies like Gilda." Stewie said trying to comfort her.

"Look Pinkie, I'm sorry for not believing you earlier about Gilda. She won't get away with this." Peter said apologetically.

It's okay. And you're right, she won't get away with this. This calls for extreme measures, Pinkie Pie style." Pinkie said.

 _Sugarcube Corner_

"Welcome, welcome. Welcome!" Pinkie said as she started inviting friends to Gilda's party.

"Talk about a dropout. Her plans a freaking party." Stewie said while talking to Peter.

"Who's this Gilda I've heard nothing about?" Applejack said while talking to Rarity and Brian.

"I heard that she's an old friend of Rainbow Dash." Brian said.

"I hear she's an old friend of Rainbow Dash. A griffon, so rare." Rarity said.

"You've met Gilda, right? What's she like?"

"You'll know once you meet her." Peter and Stewie said together. Twilight then took notice of Peter's and Stewie's bandages.

"What happened to you two?" Stewie then made a quick lie.

"A bear attacked us so we got fixed up quickly."

"What he said."

"O-okay." Twilight said as she began to talk to other ponies.

"Um, Pinkie Pie, about this party for Gilda. Umm… Do you really think it's a good idea? I mean"- said Fluttershy until Pinkie interrupts her.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about mean old Gilda. Your auntie Pinkie Pie's got it all taken care of." Pinkie said.

"I'm a year older than you." Fluttershy said but Pinkie just ignored her. As Peter and Stewie were waiting around together, a tap was felt on Peter's shoulders. Then turned to see an angry Rainbow Dash with Gilda right behind her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rainbow asked Peter.

"Doing what, Rainbow?" Peter responded.

"Throwing this party. Gilda told me what happened at the market earlier." Rainbow said, trying to keep her cool.

"She did?" Stewie asked as he and Peter glared at the guilty griffon.

"Yeah. She told me how your father here attacked her out of nowhere. She saw you guys sitting at a table while Stewie was bandaged. You two were talking for a little and Peter told Gilda that she attacked Stewie, which is why he was bandaged, even though she didn't. She has the injuries to prove it. She had to claw you _and_ kick you in the face in order to make you stop."

'What? Gilda started it, not Peter and Stewie.' Pinkie and Fluttershy thought.

"What the hell are you talking about? She definitely left out some details." Peter said.

"I DON'T CARE!" shouted Rainbow as she smashed her hoof on one of the tables. This caused the whole room to be silent. The cyan Pegasus was in the Griffin's faces, but they were not backing off.

"I trusted you, Peter and Stewie. But how can I when you attack my friends with no remorse? You two are monsters. Monsters that only live to hurt others. You two make me sick." This shocked both Stewie and Peter.

"Aren't you going to listen to our perspective?" Stewie said to the angry Pegasus.

"No. Get out."

"But"- Peter said as she tried to explain but Rainbow didn't give him the chance.

"Get! OUT!" shouted the Pegasus as she gave Peter a strong punch to the gut, a lot harder than what she did before. Peter then coughed out a little blood as he stood there and glared at Rainbow menacingly.

"Fine. Come on, Stewie, let's go." Peter and Stewie walked out of the place. Peter then glared at Gilda and said, "You won't get away with this."

"I think I already have." Gilda said.

"P-Peter, Stewie!" Fluttershy said but Brian and Twilight stopped her. They shook their heads.

 _Outside of Sugarcube Corner_

Peter and Stewie then sat on the bench.

"What do we know, Stewie?" Peter asked.

"We wait until Pinkie's plan succeeds." Stewie said.

 _Back at Sugarcube Corner_

As the ponies try to get over what happened earlier, Pinkie Pie started it off by welcoming Gilda.

"Gilda! I'm so honored to throw you one of my signature Pinkie Pie parties, and I really, truly, sincerely, hope you feel welcome here amongst all us pony folks." Pinkie said as she reached her hand out to Gilda. As Gilda shook her hand slowly, she got electrocuted from the old classic hoof-shake buzzer sending her to the floor. Brian had a smirk on his face after he watched it.

"Oh Brian, the old hoof-shake buzzer. You are a _scream_." Rainbow said, more relieved that Peter and Stewie were gone.

"Yeah *chuckles nervously* uh, good one, Pinkie Pie." Gilda said.

"Come on G, I'll introduce you to some of my other friends." Rainbow said.

"Right behind you Dash." Gilda said. Before she could join Rainbow, she gave a warning to Pinkie Pie.

"I know what you're up to."

"Great." Said Pinkie.

"Rrrh. I know what you're planning." Gilda said trying to rephrase her sentence.

"Well, I hope so. This wasn't supposed to be a surprise party." Pinkie said, not taking Gilda's threat seriously.

"I mean, I've got my eye on you."

"And I got my eye on you." Pinkie said as she bulged her eyes out. "Everyone, I'd like you all to meet Gilda, a long-time, dear friend of Rainbow Dash. Let's honor her and welcome her to Ponyville." All the ponies cheered for Gilda. "Please help yourself.

"Vanilla lemon drops. Don't mind if I do." Gilda said as she ate a few lemon drops. Suddenly her mouth started to burn. " _HOT!"_ Only Brian was the one who realized what the prank was meant to do.

"G, the punch." Rainbow said as he pointed to the punch.

"Huh?" Gilda grabs a glass and pours some punch in it. As she attempts to douse the drink, it pours out onto her shirt. Everyone started to laugh.

"Well, whaddya know, pepper in the vanilla lemon drops, and the punch served in a dribble glass." Pinkie said.

"Ha. Priceless. Priceless." Rainbow said while laughing. Gilda then dunks her head into the punch bowl and brings it back out.

"Yeah, _hilarious_."

'It seems that my plans working. It's time to take things up a notch.' Brian thought.

"Hey G, look, presents." Rainbow said as she pointed to the presents. As Gilda opened a present, fake snakes came out of the box.

"Spittin' snakes. Hah, somepony pulled that prank on me last month." Applejack said as everyone starts to laugh again.

"Ha ha. I bet I know who _that_ was." Gilda said in a sarcastic voice, directed to Pinkie Pie.

 _15 Minutes Later_

As everyone was enjoying the party, Brian and Pinkie Pie brought out the cake.

"Cake time everypony." Pinkie said.

"Hey, can I blow out the candles?" Spike asked. Brian whispered something to Pinkie's ear, and they giggled a little of the idea.

"Hmm, why don't we let Gilda blow out the candles, Spike. She _is_ the guest of honor after all." Pinkie said.

"Exactly." Gilda said as she blew out the candles. Suddenly, they relit. Gilda then proceeded to blow out the candles multiple times only to see the relight. Everyone then laughs as Gilda loses her breath.

"Re-lighting birthday candles, I love that prank. What a classic." Spike said.

"Now, I wonder who could've done that." Pinkie said as he glared at Brian which made him chuckle.

"Yeah, _I wonder_." Gilda said.

"Mmm, who cares. This cake is amazing." Spike said as she burrowed through the cake.

"Spike." Twilight said.

"What? It's great, try some." Spike said.

"Hey G, you're not upset about some silly candles, are you?" Rainbow asked the griffon.

"Now way Dash, like I said, I'm down with a good prank." Gilda said, making a lie.

"Come on then, let's have some cake." Rainbow said. As Pinkie bit into, the cake, Gilda grabbed her neck and brought her behind the cake.

"Hey, I'm watching you. Like a hawk." Gilda said.

Why? Can't you watch me like a griffon?" Pinkie asked. Gilda and Pinkie then came out from behind the cake with innocent smiles.

"Hey y'all, it's pin the tail on the pony. Let's play." Applejack said.

"Oh, my favorite game. Can I go first? Can I have the purple tails." Rarity asked.

"Well, _I_ am the guest of honor, and I'll have the purple tail." Gilda said.

"Yeah, Gilda should definitely go first. Let's get you blindfolded." Brian said.

"Hey what- ugh- what are you doing? Rrrah." Gilda said as she is blindfolded and spun around by Pinkie.

"We're spinning you around and around and then you can pin the tail on the pony. Now just walk straight ahead and pin the tails." Pinkie said.

" _Now just walk straight ahead and pin the tails._ " Gilda said, mocking Pinkie's voice. "Hmph, yeah, right. This is another prank, isn't it? I'm going this way." Gilda then walked the other way.

"Wait. The poster is this"- Pinkie said to no avail. Gilda then slips on a piece of cake.

"Whoa whaa waah wahh waaaaah." Gilda shouted as she slid into the table. As she got up, she had a tail on her nose and the way it was on her beak made it look like a moustache.

"Uh, Gilda? You pinned the tail on the wrong end." Pinkie said as everyone laughed. Brian could feel that Gilda was about to blow her top. Gilda then roars at the top of her lungs.

" _This_ is your idea of a good time? I've never met a lamer bunch of dweebs in all my life." Gilda said. Her eyes then become slits. "And Pinkie Pie, you! You are queen lame-o with your weak little party pranks. Did you really think you could make me lose my cool? Well, Dash and I have ten times as much cool as the rest of you put together. Come on Dash, we're bailing on this pathetic scene. _Come on_ Rainbow Dash. _I said,_ we're leaving." Before Rainbow could respond, Brian speaks up.

"Actually, Gilda, I set up those weak pranks." Brian said in front of the griffon.

" _What?"_ Gilda said as she gasped in surprise.

"Ooh." Pinkie said.

"So, you didn't know?" Brian asked.

 _Flashback_

The scenes were playing while Brian was explaining.

"Peter, Stewie, and I met up when Peter was told us what happened at the library. So we decided to set up a plan: Stewie would ask Fluttershy if she can guide the ducks with him, while Peter would be 'minding his own business,' while I was spying on you. When I saw you meet up and with Stewie and Fluttershy and how you were bullying them, I gave Peter the signal to step in. After that was done, Pinkie was setting up the party, which gave me the chance to tell Pinkie what I can do."

 _End of Flashback_

"And this is only a partial reason why this party was thrown. Pinkie also threw this party so she can change your attitude. Twilight, remember what you said earlier at the library?" Twilight then flashbacked when she, Peter, Pinkie, and Spike were at the library.

 _Flashback_

"I mean, perhaps it's you, Pinkie, who needs to improve her attitude."

 _End of Flashback_

"Of course! I told Pinkie that she might be the one to improve her attitude, which is the reason why this party was thrown in the first place." Twilight said.

"That freak doggy friend over there is lying." Gilda said.

"Freak? That's funny. You called Peter the same thing when he stopped you from picking on Stewie and Fluttershy at the market earlier." Brian said.

"What?" Rainbow said.

"Oh, yes. I totally forgot what happened earlier at the market." Pinkie said as she chuckled.

"That's right. Tell her, Fluttershy." Brian said.

"Me and Stewie were guiding the ducks when we accidentally bumped into Gilda. She then started to threaten me, but Stewie stood up for me, and that's when he got clawed across his face. And that's when Peter stepped in and saved us." Fluttershy explained.

"Rainbow Dash, are you going to listen to these freaks?" Gilda said to Rainbow. Rainbow just looked at her, but didn't say anything.

"Rrgh. Yeah? Well, you, you, you are such a, a flip-flop: cool one minute and lame the next. When you decide not to be lame anymore, gimme a call." Gilda said as she flew away.

"Wow, talk about a party pooper." Spike said. Rainbow then approached Brian and Fluttershy.

"So, everything you said was true?" Rainbow asked.

"Yep, 100% true." Brian said.

"I have to go guys." Rainbow said as she flew off.

 _Outside_

Peter and Stewie were still sitting on the bench. They then saw Gilda fly away and stopped and glared at them. She mouthed something off and flew away.

"Well, looks like our plan worked." Stewie said.

"Peter? Stewie?" They both heard a soft and timid voice call their names. They turned around to see Rainbow Dash, trying to hold her tears in.

"So Rainbow, how did the party"- before Stewie finished, Rainbow wrapped her arms around both of their necks. She started crying.

"I'm so, so sorry, guys! I'm sorry I hit you and everything! Can you ever forgive me?" Rainbow said as she continued to cry. Peter and Stewie were in shock to see one of the toughest tomboys now crying on their shoulders. They both smiled.

"Hey, stop crying, Rainbow." Stewie said. Rainbow then let go of them and wiped her tears away.

"When Gilda told me you attacked her, I was so angry. I thought you didn't cared about anyone anymore. But after what Brian and Fluttershy told me, I felt ashamed of myself. Can you two ever forgive me?" Rainbow said.

They both smiled and said, "We already did, Rainbow Dash." Peter said.

"I just want you to control your temper later on, okay?" Stewie asked.

"Okay." Rainbow said as she wiped the tears and smiled a little. "I guess I deserve a huge punishment for punching you at the party." Rainbow said.

"Nah, we'll let you off the hook, for now." Peter said.

"Good." Rainbow whispered.

"What did you say?" Peter and Stewie asked menacingly.

"Oh, uh, nothing, nothing at all." Rainbow said sheepishly. She realized that this was the first time she acted a girly in years.

"Haha. Just kidding, buddy." Stewie said.

"So Rainbow, how does it feel to act girly for once?" Peter asked.

"Oh, shut up." Rainbow said as she hit Peter's shoulder, only to make him and Stewie laugh.

 _Back at Sugarcube Corner_

While the ponies were enjoying the party, Twilight had Spike send a letter to Princess Celestia.

Twilight Sparkle: _Dearest Princess Celestia,_

 _Today I learned that it is hard to accept when somepony you like wants to spend time with somepony who's not so nice. Though it's impossible to control who your friends hand out with, it is possible to control your own behavior. Just continue to be a good friend. In the end, the difference between a false friend and the one who is true will surely come to light._

 _Your faithful student,_

 _Twilight Sparkle_

 _Canterlot_

After reading the letter, Celestia was about to write her back.

Princess Celestia: _Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

 _My most faithful student,_ suddenly, the ink disappears. She actually used disappearing ink.

"Oh, huh, wrong ink." Celestia then chuckles upon realizing her mistake.

 _ ***My Little Pony Ending Theme***_

 **End of Chapter 3**

 **Just to give you guys a note, these chapters will be much longer, so I decided I'm going to make a chapter 4 of this story before I continue with my other one. If you liked this chapter, don't forget to favorite, comment, and even follow if you like my writing. Peace out!**


	4. Boast Busters

**Chapter 4: Boast Busters**

 _The Library_

"Come on, Twilight, you can do it!" Spike said, cheering her on. Peter, Stewie, and Brian were watching.

"Okay, here goes." Twilight said as she performed the spell. After she did it, Spike had a mustache.

"Oh my god, that is freaking awesome!" Stewie said.

"Spectacular!" Brian said.

"Amazing!" Peter said.

"Ha ha! Ya did it! Growing magic, that's number twenty-five. Twenty-five different types of tricks and counting. And I think this is the best trick so far. Hello, Rarity. What's that?" Aw, it's nothin', just my awesome mustache." Spike said admiring his mustache.

"Sorry, Romeo. As attractive and enticing as you look, it's just for practice, and it's gotta go." Twilight said as she used her magic.

"Wait!" Spike's mustache then disappeared. "Aw, rats." Twilight, Peter, Stewie, and Brian laugh.

* _My Little Pony Theme Song*_

* * *

 _Ponyville_

Twilight, Spike, Peter, Stewie, and Brian were walking through Ponyville.

"Twenty-five, Twilight. Twenty-five different kinds of tricks and counting. I thought unicorns were only supposed to have a little magic that matches their special talents." Spike said.

"True, for ponies whose talents are for things like cooking or singing or math. But what if a unicorn's special talent _is_ magic?" Twilight said.

"Like you, Twilight, and you know a ton of magic." Spike said.

"Oh, Spike, stop. I'm sure there are lots of ponies right here in Ponyville that know just as much magic as me." Twilight said.

"Are you kiddin'? I don't think there's another unicorn in all of Equestria with your kind of ability, Twilight." Spike said. Then two of some of the biggest idiots, Snips and Snails, are now running their way.

"Gangway! Comin' through!" Snails said. The team except for Spike get out of the way as the two idiots collide with Spike.

"Augh! Snips, Snails! What's goin' on?" Spike asked the duo while hanging onto Snails.

"Wha, haven't you heard?" Snails asked the dragon.

"Whoa!" Spike was then launched and landed on Stewie. Stewie then groaned in pain.

"There's a new unicorn in town!" Snails said.

"Yeah! They say that she's got more magical powers than any other unicorn ever!" Snips said. This caught everyone's, including Twilight's attention.

"Really?" Twilight asked.

"Where the hell is she?" Brian asked.

"Ho, she's in the town square. Come on!" Snails said.

"Yeah! *laughter* Come on! Whooo!" Snips said as they went into the town square.

 _Town Square_

The rest of the Mane 6 were at the town hall where they see a wagon with a stage at the front. They were watching some kind of show going on.

"Come one, come all! Come and witness the amazing magic of the Great and Powerful Trixie!" A sapphire blue unicorn said to the crowd.

"Ooh!" The audience said in awe, all except for the team.

"Watch in awe as the Great and Powerful Trixie performs the most spectacular feats of magic ever witnessed by pony eyes!" Trixie said as fireworks and fanfare go off in the air.

"My, my, my! What boasting!" Rarity said disdain.

"Yeah, I mean seriously look at her. She looks like she was crying in the bathroom and the blues still didn't get away from her!" Peter said. He then turns around to Rainbow and said, "No offense, Rainbow."

"None taken." Rainbow said. Stewie and Brian could hear Spike pleading Twilight to reform to mustache.

"There's nothing wrong with being talented, is there?" Twilight asked everyone.

"Nothin' at all, 'cept when someone goes around showin' it off like a school filly with fancy new ribbons." Applejack said.

"Just because one has the ability to perform lots of magic does _not_ make one better than the rest of us." Rarity said.

"Especially when ya got me around being better than the rest of us." Rainbow said. Applejack then glared at Rainbow. "Eh, I mean, yeah, uh, magic shmagic. Boo!"

"Well, well, well, it seems we have some _neiggghhh_ sairs in the audience. Who is so _ignorant_ as to challenge the magical ability of the Great and Powerful Trixie! Do they not know that they are in the presence of the most magical unicorn in all of Equestria?!" Trixie said. Rarity then blows a raspberry. "Just who does she think she is?" Rarity said.

"Yeah! Since we all know that Twilight here is"- Spike said before he was interrupted by Twilight.

"Spike! Shh!" Twilight said as she pushed Spike away from the crowd.

"What?! What's wrong?" Spike asked.

"You see how they reacted to Trixie? I don't want anyone thinking I'm a show-off." Twilight said. They both turn around to see more fireworks and fanfare go off.

"So, Great and Powerful Trixie, what makes you think you're so awesome anyway?" Rainbow asked the arrogant unicorn.

"Heh, why, only the Great and Powerful Trixie has magic strong enough to vanquish the dreaded Ursa Major!" Trixie said. More fanfare and fireworks.

"Ahh!" The audience says in amazement.

"When all hope was lost, the ponies of Hoofington had no one to turn to, but the Great and Powerful Trixie stepped in, and with her awesome magic, vanquished the Ursa Major and sent it back to its cave deep within the Everfree Forest!" Trixie said as she demonstrated what had happened, well, in her perspective.

"Aw, sweet!" Snips and Snails said.

"That settles it." Snips said.

"Trixie truly is the most talented, the most magical, the most awesome unicorn in Ponyville." Snails said.

"No, in all of Equestria!"

"Boo! BOOO! You are the worst magical unicorn ever! Do you hear me?! You're making stuff up now! Boo!" Stewie said.

Trixie just chuckles and says, "So little baby, you got anything to back up that statement?" Trixie asked.

"Indeed. Twilight over here is going to whoop your"- Before Stewie could finish, Twilight used a spell to zip Stewie's mouth.

"It's true, my enthusiastic little admirers. Trixie is most certainly the best in Ponyville." Trixie said. The sound of crickets was only heard. Don't believe the Great and Powerful Trixie? ***chuckle*** Well then, I hereby challenge you, Ponyvillians - anything you can do, I can do better. Any takers? Anyone? Hmm? Or is Trixie destined to be the greatest equine who has ever lived?!" More fireworks and fanfare go off.

"Come on, Twilight, you can take her." Brian said.

"Yeah, show that bastard who is boss." Peter said.

"There's no way I'm going to use my magic now, you two. Especially since"- Twilight said until she sees Trixie looking for a challenge.

"Hmm, how about _you_!" Trixie said as she looked at Twilight. Twilight gulped. "Well, how about it? Hm? Is there anything you can do that the Great and Powerful Trixie can't?"

"I- I"- Twilight said as she couldn't find anything to say.

"Well, little hayseed?" Trixie said to Applejack.

"That's it! I can't stand for no more of this!" Applejack said as she walked up to the stage.

"You show her, AJ!" Spike said.

"Can your magical powers do _this_?" Applejack asked as she started doing tricks with her rope. The crowd cheers at Applejack's performance. "Top that, missy."

"Oh ye of little talent. Watch and be amazed at the magic of Trixie!" Trixie said as she used her magic to manipulate the rope. Then snake charmer music is heard as the rope moves like a snake.

"Whoa! Uh!" Applejack is then tied to a rope. The audience then laughs and cheers at Trixie's performance.

"Once again, the Great and Powerful Trixie prevails."

"There's no need to go struttin' around showin' off like that." Rainbow said to Trixie as she got on the stage.

"Oh?"

"That's _my_ job!" After using the windmill in town, she did a few loops on the rudders of the windmill and went up in the air and made holes in several clouds and stopped in the sunlight which made a shadow over the crowd. She then went back through the holes causing the moisture from the clouds to follow her as if she was a magnet. She then went back to the windmill and after doing a few more loops came back to the stage. The moisture then hit her on the head and formed over her head. "They don't call me "Rainbow and "Dash for nothin'!" The crowd then cheered at the Pegasus' performance.

"When Trixie is through, the only thing they'll call you is loser." Trixie said as she used her magic to form the rainbow into a cyclone. The cyclone then started to twirl Rainbow around.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa-a-a-a! I think I'm *gulp* gonna be sick." She was then thrown to where the others are.

"Seems like any pony with a _dash_ of good sense would think twice before tussling with the Great Trixie." Trixie says as she forms a small cloud which then shoots a small bolt of lightning on Rainbow's butt.

"Ow!" The crowd then laughs.

"What we need is another unicorn to challenge her. Someone with some magic of her own." Spike said.

"Yeah! A unicorn to show _this_ unicorn who's boss." Rainbow said.

"A real unicorn to unicorn tussle." Applejack said.

"Twilight, you're the one for the job, right?" Stewie said.

"Uh…" Twilight said.

"Ugh, come on. You have magic, you have magic, it'll be a perfect match. Why can't you just"- Stewie said but was interrupted by Rarity.

"Enough. Enough, all of you. I take your hint, but Rarity is above such nonsense. The lot of you may behave like ruffians…"

"Hey!" The team said.

"…but Rarity conducts herself with beauty and grace."

"Ooo, what's the matter? Afraid you'll get a hair out of place in that rat's nest you call a mane?" Trixie taunted Rarity.

"Oh, you shouldn't have done that." Brian said.

"Oh, it. Is. On! You may think you're tough with all your so-called powers, but there's more to magic than your brutish ways. A unicorn needs to be more than just muscle. A unicorn needs to have style." Rarity said as she made an awesome dress.

"Ooh!"

"A unicorn is not a unicorn without grace and beauty." Suddenly, Trixie activates her magic.

"Rarity won't let Trixie get the best of her! She's strong, she's beautiful, she's"- Spike said until he sees Rarity's hair. The crowd gasps.

"Oh, crap." Peter said.

" _Quick! I need a mirror! Get me a mirror!_ What did she do to my hair? I know she did something terrible to my hair!" Rarity said in terror.

"Nothing." Twilight said.

"It's fine." Rainbow said.

"It's gorgeous." Applejack said.

"It's green." Stewie and Spike said. They both got a stare from Applejack, Twilight, and Rainbow.

"What? Green as in perfect, right?" Stewie said chuckling at his mistake.

"Ugh, no. Green hair! Not green hair! Such an awful, awful color!" Rarity said as she ran off crying.

"Well, I never!" Golden Harvest said, offended by Rarity as she too, had green hair.

"Alright, that's it! You've done enough, Trixie! It's time I showed you how to have _true_ skills." Peter said as he walked up to the stage.

"That's my father right there!" Stewie said, cheering him on.

"Can your magic tricks do this?" Peter said. Peter grabs Trixie by the neck and punches her in the face. He then slams her to the ground and beats her up. After he was done, Trixie had multiple scars. He then walks off the stage, leaving the whole audience in shock.

"Was that, was that a good enough performance?" Peter said a little sheepishly.

 _With Trixie, Snips, and Snails_

"Here's your bandages, and here's the smoothie you asked for, with extra hay, just how you like it." Snips said as he brought Trixie the bandages and her smoothie.

"Mmm, hay." Snails said. As Trixie is putting her bandages on and drinking her smoothie, she said, "I swear I will get my revenge on that man!" She turns around to see Snips and Snails still there.

"Yes?" Trixie said.

"Ooo, tell us another story Great and Powerful Trixie." Snips said.

"Yeah, tell us about how you vanquished the Ursa Major." Snails said.

"Guh! In the condition I'm in, and being far too exhausted from performing feats beyond imagination, I can't possibly tell you the story. Begone with you until morning." Trixie said.

"Oh, of course, Great and Powerful Trixie." Snails said.

"Anything you say. We are at your beck and call." Snips said. As Trixie went back inside her wagon, Spike arrives.

"What are you two doin'?" Spike asked.

"Just bringin' the Gee an' Pee Tee a"- Snips said.

"The what?"

"The Great and Powerful Trixie."

"Sheesh."

"Just bringin' her a smoothie and some bandages."

"How can you fall her lameness? She's just a show-off. Unlike Twilight, who"-

"The Great and Powerful Trixie vanquished an Ursa Major. Can your Twilight claim that?"

"Oh really? Were you guys actually there?"

"Well, eh, uh… no, but"-

"But nothin'. The proof is in the pudding." Snails then laughs.

"I like pudding." Snails said.

"Look, unless an Ursa Major comes waltzing up the street for Trixie to vanquish, I am not gonna believe a word she says, and neither should you!" Spike said.

Hm, an Ursa walkin' up the street, hey? Snails! Are you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'? Snips asked his fellow friend.

"Why is it they call it a flea market when they don't really sell fleas?" Snails asked.

"Yeah, uh… oh, come on!" The two then ran off.

 _The Library_

"Twilight, would you put down that book and just listen to me?" Spike asked Twilight.

"Didn't you see how they hated Trixie's bragging, Spike? If I go out there and show off my magic, I run the risk of losing them as friends." Twilight said as she continued to read her book.

"It's not the same thing, Twilight. You'll be using your magic to stand up for your friends!"

"No, Spike, it's exactly the same."

"Come on, Twilight, any one of these tricks, even the teeniest, would be enough to show up Trixie."

"I don't want to be seen as a bragger like Trixie." Twilight said as she made a spell that formed a door in front of Spike. Spike opened the door.

"But you're the best!"

"Uh. Please, Spike, I said no!"

"If that's the way you want to be, then fine." Spike closed the door again. A few seconds later, he opened the door and walked away.

 _The Ursa Cave_

Snips and Snails entered the Everfree Forest in an attempt to find an Ursa Major. When they entered the cave, it was pitch-black.

"Oh, how we gonna find an Ursa Major when I can't even see my own hoof in front of my face?" Snips asked.

"Hold on." Snails said as he grunted a little and was able to make his horn light up.

"Oh, heh. That's better." The two then hear a growl. They turn around to see the Ursa.

"Yaaaah!" The idiot duo shouted in fright. The Ursa roars. The two then sprinted out of the cave and headed towards Ponyville.

"Hey, guys, where ya goin'?" Spike asked the two idiots.

"Can't talk now." Snips said.

"Got a _major_ problem!" Snails said.

"Yeah, Ursa Major to be exact." Snips said. Spike looked ahead and saw a humongous beast heading towards them. He high-tailed it back to the library.

"Trixie!" Snips and Snails shouted.

"Twilight!" Spike shouted.

 _Ponyville_

"Trixie!" Snips and Snails said as they called out for Trixie while banging on the door of Trixie's wagon.

"Trixie thought she said the Great and Powerful Trixie did not want to be disturbed!" Trixie said, sticking her head out the door. Snips then laughs nervously.

"We- We have a-a tiny problem." Snips said.

"Actually, it's a big one." Snails said.

"What is so important that you cannot wait until morning to disturb Trixie?" Trixie asks the idiot duo. When they look forward in the distance, they see the Ursa coming. They all scream in terror.

"Twilight! You've gotta come! Quick!" Spike said as he ran into the library.

"I already told you, Spike, I don't wanna show up Trixie!" Twilight said.

"No, you don't understand, it's"- Spike said until a loud roar fills up the air.

 _Ponyville_

As ponies are going into a panic and trying to get to shelter, Twilight and Spike arrive at the scene.

"What's going on?" Twilight asked.

"We brought an Ursa to town." Snips said.

"You _what?!"_ Twilight asked.

"Don't worry, the Great and Powerful Trixie will vanquish it." Snails said. Finally, Trixie lets it out.

"I can't." Trixie said.

"What?!" Snips and Snails said.

"Oh, I can't, I never have. No one can vanquish an Ursa Major. I just made the whole story up to make me look."

"Made it up?!"

"Oh, what the hell! I beat you up for nothing!" Peter said. The Ursa then approached the five, much to Twilight's fear. The Ursa then roars loudly, making everyone scream in terror. Spike then tapped Twilight. Twilight gulped as she knew what Spike meant. She then walked up to the Ursa and focused her magic. The winds then started to pick up. Then music started to play. The Ursa heard and began to relax.

"Nice use of number sixteen." Spike said. Twilight then used her magic to grab the water tower and poured out the water. The tower then goes through the barn and you can hear sounds of milking as well as cows mooing.

"Golly, don't'cha know?" A cow said. Twilight puts on a cap for the tower. She then activates initial form and uses the extra power boost to heighten the effects of the song. Finally, the music manages to subdue the Ursa. She then lifted the Ursa in the air and slowly put it back in the cave. The town cheered.

"Unbelievable!" Rainbow said.

"That was amazing!" Spike said.

"Heaven to Betsy! We knew you had ability, but not that much!" Applejack said.

"I'm sorry. Please, please don't hate me." Twilight said.

"Hate you?" The team said.

"Why in the world why we would hate you after doing something like that?" Brian asked.

"Well, I know how much you all hated Trixie's showing off with her magic tricks, and I just thought"- Twilight asked until Rainbow speaks up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Magic's got nothing to do with it. Trixie's just a loudmouth."

" _Most_ unpleasant." Rarity said.

"All hat and no cattle." Applejack said.

"So, you don't mind my magic tricks?" Twilight asked.

"Of course. As long as you don't go around showing off and"- Stewie said before Rainbow closes his mouth with her hoof.

"Your magic is a part of who you are, sugarcube, and we like who you are. We're proud to have such a powerful, talented unicorn as our friend." Applejack said.

"God dammit! Now I feel like a side character!" Stewie said but then looks at the camera. "Yeah, I'm talking to you. You better not screw me up, dammit!"

"And after watching you whoop that Ursa's hind quarters with magic, we're even prouder." Rainbow said.

"Okay, okay. We get it. You're proud of her. Just stop getting so emotional and move on. This chapter's getting too long!" Stewie said interrupting them.

"Oh, don't worry, Stew, the plot will be moving faster!" Pinkie said.

"You are?" Twilight asked.

"Yes we are." The team said.

"Wow, Twilight, how'd you know what to do with Ursa Major?" Spike asked.

"That's what I was doing when you came looking for me. I was so intrigued by Trixie's bragging that I was convinced to do a little reading up on them."

"So, it is possible to vanquish an Ursa Major?" Spike asked.

"That wasn't an Ursa Major, it was really, an Ursa Minor." Twilight said.

"That was just a baby?" Trixie asked.

"And it wasn't rampaging, it was just angry because it was woken by a _certain_ someone woke it up."

"Awwww…" Snips and Snails said.

"So, if that was an Ursa Minor, then what's and Ursa Major like?" Spike asked.

"You don't wanna know."

"Huh. You may have vanquished an Ursa Minor, but you will never have the amazing, show-stopping ability of the Great and Powerful Trixie!" Trixie then turned at Peter. "And _you!_ You won't get away with beating me up at the stage!" She then ran off.

"Why that little…" Rainbow said until Peter holds her to catch Rainbow's tail.

"Just let her go. Maybe someday she will learn her lesson." Twilight said. Snips and Snails attempt to sneak away, but was caught by Twilight.

"Now, about you two." Twilight said.

"Ah. Uh, we're sorry that we woke up the Ursa Minor." Snips said.

"We just wanted to see some awesome magic." Snails said.

"Yeah! And the way you vanquished that Ursa Minor was awesome!" Snips said.

"We deserve whatever punishment you give us." Snails said.

"For starters, you can clean up this mess. And… What do you think, Spike? Should I give them number twenty-five?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, twenty-five! Yes! And I think I deserve it too." Spike said.

"Heah?" Snips and Snails said in confusion.

"What the hell?" Brian said.

"I think you're right." Twilight said as she used her magic and forms mustaches on Snips, Snails, and Spike.

"Sweet!" The three said.

Twilight Sparkle: _Dear Princess Celestia,_

 _I have learned a very valuable lesson about friendship: I was so afraid of being thought of as a showoff that I was hiding a part of who I am. My friends helped me realize that it's okay to be proud of your talents, and there are times when it's appropriate to show them off… Especially when you're standing up for your friends._

"So, that's how it is? You're going to do that all the time? Saying friend or friendship in your letters?" Stewie asked.

"Anyways, are you finally going to admit that you're the most talented unicorn in all of Ponyville?" Spike asked Twilight.

"Well, yeah, but it's nothing to brag about. So Spike, uh, how did it go with Rarity?" Twilight asked.

"Eh, she didn't go for the mustache." Spike said.

"You know, Spike, that mustache has nothing to do with who you really are. Maybe you should just try being yourself." Twilight said.

"Or… Maybe the mustache wasn't enough. Maybe if I had a mustache _and_ a beard?" Spike said.

"Oh, not this again." Twilight said.

"Okay, imagine me with a nice, long, Fu Manchu type beard. Or maybe a goatee. Oh, no a soulpatch right on my chin!"

"You-you should probably go ahead and shut this off." Stewie said.

* _My Little Pony Ending Theme*_

 **End of Chapter 4**

 **Well, guys, that was chapter 4. Now, I have to do part 2 of my other story. If you liked this chapter, don't forget to favorite, review, and even follow if you like my writing. Peace out!**


	5. Hanging Out with the Mares

**Hanging Out with the Mares**

 _Ponyville_

The team were walking through Ponyville together, enjoying their donuts.

"I don't know how they do it, but Ponyville makes the best donuts ever!" Brian said as he continued eating.

"Want me to show you? There's a whole bunch of sweet foods here, especially Sugarcube Corner." Pinkie said as she was hopping in the air.

"Yeah, sure." Brian then turned around to everyone. "I'll be back." Pinkie then put Brian on her back, much to Brian's surprise.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked the hyperactive, pink pony.

"I'm giving you my so called, "Pinkie back ride." Pinkie then hopped away while Brian was trying his best to hold on.

"So uh, what now?" Stewie asked.

"Well, want to come to my place? I have a bunch of inventions and experiments." Twilight said.

"You have inventions? And you have experiments? Oh my god, we are _so_ getting along." Stewie said.

"Come along." Twilight said. Stewie gladly accepted it as they were about to walk off, but they turned around to see Spike trying to ignore them.

"That means you too, Spike." Twilight said. Spike groaned as he came along with the two geniuses.

"Hey Applejack, still got any apples left on the trees? I could help you collect some." Peter asked.

"Why, I got a bunch of em.' Right this way, partner." Applejack said. Then they turned around to Rarity.

"Rarity, ya comin'?"

"Yeah, but I'll just watch. Apple picking will make me all sweaty and will ruin my look." Rarity said. Peter looked at her confusingly.

"Again, why do you care about your beauty so much?" He asked.

"Why, who wouldn't? Everyone needs to look good when they are everyone." Rarity said.

"Ok, how about this: if you get to work with us, Peter will make you look better and everything." Applejack said, much to Peter's surprise.

"What the hell?! I don't know how to"- Peter interrupted himself as he looked at Rarity, who gave him the puppy eye's. Peter cringed and sighed.

"Fine, I'll do it. Now let's get working on these apples."

"What about you, Fluttershy?" Applejack asked the shy pony.

"I- I'm just going to go to my home and research some more animals." Fluttershy said as she flew off.

"I need to practice some tricks so I can join the Wonderbolts. See ya!" Rainbow said as she flew off in a flash.

 _Fluttershy's Place_

Fluttershy arrived at her home and sat on the couch.

'That Brian person seems like something different from Peter and Stewie. Is he some type of animal? Is he a different specie? I need to know.' Fluttershy thought as she grabbed her book on animals and opened the book. She flipped page after page, searching for a animal that seemed closely related to Brian, but nothing yet.

"Oh man, there's gotta be something." She then found an animal with white coat skin, four bony legs, floppy ears, and of course, a body.

"Hmm, this might be something." She read out loud: Dogs are a four-legged animal species who have assisted humans for millenniums. There are many different breeds of dogs. One of them are Labrador's (as shown in the picture on the right). However, most dogs are allergic to specific things and can die from stuff, one of the most notable ones being chocolate. (Sorry if this was too lame, I'm not so good at, stuff like this).

Fluttershy gasped and put the book away in a flash. She then ran up to her bed and covered her head with a pillow.

"I should've known this earlier. Brian can die from chocolate! What should I do?" Realizing what she is doing, she took a deep breath.

"Ok, relax, Fluttershy. After all, he should know that he can die from chocolate. Right?"

 _With Rainbow Dash_

Rainbow was doing astonishing flying tricks; she was getting better every time.

"Oh yeah! More practice and I will most _certainly_ join the Wonderbolts!" Rainbow said. She then looked up at the sky, it was a little cloudy. "Seems to be a little cloudy outside today, I should probably go clear that up." Rainbow started flying towards the clouds and kicking them, making the clouds disappear. After 12 seconds, the skies were clear and blue, and the sun was shining. "Wow! I didn't know I improved that well." She then yawns after. "Man, I'm sure am tired after exercising, I think I'll got back to Cloudsdale." She flew away back to her hometown.

 _Sugarcube Corner_

Brian was walking around in a more, well, formal-like way, while Pinkie was hopping around.

"I'm telling you, there are so many things here to see! We have pie, muffins, and of course, donuts, and best of all: chocolate!" Pinkie said as he pulled a chocolate bar out of nowhere.

"Wanna try some?" Brian didn't really want to tell Pinkie of what would happen if he did, but he felt like he had no other.

"Pinkie, as much as I want to eat it, I'm going have to refuse." This made Pinkie a little confused, and a little sad mixed in. No one refuses the stuff she makes.

"Why is that, Brian?" Asked Pinkie in a depressed tone.

"Well, it's just that, I can't eat chocolate. Believe it or not, I could die from it." This made Pinkie gasp so loud that it brought everyone in Sugarcube Corner's attention.

"Sorry, continue on." Pinkie said a little sheepishly as everyone began conversating again, trying to ignore what happened a moment ago.

"Anyways Pinkie, I'm really, _really_ sorry I didn't tell you this before"- Before he could finish, he couldn't hold back his tears. Yes guys, Brian actually starts to cry.

"I know better than this, I'm smarter than this. I-is there any way you can forgive me?" Brian said as he sniffles. Pinkie felt a little sad that someone like him had a weakness that just came from a brown, sweet substance. But she smiled and wiped away the tears from Brian and put her hoof on under his chin.

"Oh come on, Brian. Do you really think I would go crazy just over some chocolate?" Pinkie asked. "I mean seriously, there's a whole bunch of other sweets we can eat." Brian then stopped the crying and smirked a little.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Wow Pinkie, you really know how to cheer someone up." Brian said. This made Pinkie blushed, as no one has complimented her like that in a while.

"Aw shucks, it's just what I do." Pinkie said.

"Come on, we still got some other sweets to check out."

 _Twilight's Place_

Twilight, Stewie, and Spike were inside Twilight's lab. He was shocked.

"Holy crap! You have chemicals, you have everything scientific!" Stewie said as he was about to touch one of the chemicals, but Twilight used her magic to move his hand away.

"Now Stewie, you're only an infant. I really can't afford anything to be messed up in this place." Twilight said.

"I know how these things work, trust me." Stewie said with a serious look. Twilight smirked a little, taking it as a challenge.

"Ok then. If you are so smart, solve this experiment by using this formula." Twilight said as she used her magic to put Stewie in front of the experiment and gave him the formula. The formula was filled with equations, and all that other complicated science stuff. Stewie looked at the formula quickly and began to do the experiment, while Spike was enjoying some popcorn. Twilight's jaw dropped as Stewie was actually doing the formula perfectly. This is the first time she has ever seen someone this smart before.

"Still think he can't do this stuff now?" Asked Spike. Before Twilight could even start her sentence she was interrupted by Stewie.

"Done!" Twilight couldn't believe it. He actually finished the formula with no hesitation whatsoever.

"B-but how did you…" Twilight said as she was speechless. Stewie just started laughing.

"You should see the look on your face, it's so classic!" Stewie said.

"Hmm, seems I underestimated your capabilities." Twilight said while smirking at the infant.

"Ya damn right you did. If I wasn't this smart, I wouldn't even know how these things work, hell, I wouldn't even come here in the first place."

"He's got ya there, Twilight." Spike said. Twilight then shot a glare at Spike.

"So, what now?" Stewie asked.

"You can read a book if you want." Twilight said.

"I'm not much of a book person, but if you got anything about science, I'll take it. And my mouth is dry, I need something to drink."

"And I've got just the thing for you." Twilight gave Stewie a bottle and poured milk into it. Stewie grabbed it and started drinking.

"How did you know that I wanted milk?" Stewie asked.

"Well, you _are_ a baby after all." Twilight said.

"So, you two wanna go meet up with Peter, Applejack, and Rarity?" Spike asked.

"Sure, why not?"

 _Sweet Apple Acres_

Applejack, Rarity, and Peter were carrying huge buckets of apples. Rarity, as usual, starts to complain.

"Ugh! I can't believe I agreed to do this!" Rarity said.

"I can't believe I agreed to help you with your beauty after this. Now you know how I feel. Now let's get this over with so I can get over with you." Peter said. This made Applejack chuckle.

"He's got ya there, Rarity." Applejack said. Before they started getting more apples, Spike and Stewie ran up to them in a flash, making them drop all of the apples.

"Wassup, everyone! How's it…" Stewie interrupted himself as he and Spike saw all of the apples on the ground, they both turned and they got a glare from Applejack, Rarity, and Peter. This made them chuckle sheepishly. They turn around to see Twilight shaking her head.

"We're gonna have to pick these up, right?" Stewie asked. The four of them growl at them menacingly.

"We'll take that as a "yes." Spike said. After 1 tiring hour, Spike and Stewie finally finished picking up the apples and putting them in the buckets, and they had to do the extra work. They walked up to the rest of the team (excluding, well, you know who they are) and dropped on the floor.

"Now ya know how it feels to do hard work." Applejack said.

"I see… the point… you're trying to make." Stewie said.

"You guys want to check on Brian and Pinkie?" Twilight asked.

"Sure, but first…" Rarity nudged Peter's and raised her eyebrows at him. Peter sighed.

"Come on." He said in a rather boring way.

"Welp, that just leaves four of us." Applejack said.

 _Back at Sugarcube Corner_

Brian was enjoying himself around Pinkie. It's almost like she's some kind of charm and warmth for him (I'm not thinking about it as romance, or anything related to that, just being best friends, maybe ).

"Thanks Pinkie for taking me here, and most of all, thanks for cheering me up back there." Brian said.

"Ya know Brian, I hadn't thanked you for complimenting me." Pinkie said as she approached Brian. She then kissed Brian on the cheek, which made him blush bright red, this made Pinkie chuckle.

"Uh, your welcome?" Brian said with a little confusion. The team (excluding Rainbow and Fluttershy) arrived.

"So, how's it going with Pinkie?" Twilight asked.

"It's going great. How's was it with you and Stewie?" Brian asked.

"It was, well, surprising. Stewie solved a formula in seconds."

"Ah, that's my Stewie. Wait, where's Peter and Rarity?" The team then had a sheepish look on their faces.

"Well, it's a long story." Applejack said.

"You guys wanna go check on Fluttershy and Rainbow?" Spike asked.

"Huh, I totally forgot they were even in this chapter." Stewie said, much to everyone's (except for Brian, and Pinkie) confusion. They didn't know the fourth wall like Stewie, Brian, and Pinkie did.

"Ok…"

 _Fluttershy's Place_

Applejack rang the doorbell, but there was no answer. She then used the doorknob and it opened.

"She _really_ needs to lock her door." Stewie said. They went inside to see all the animals sleeping on the floor. They then went upstairs to see Fluttershy fast asleep.

"She looks so cute when she sleeps." Twilight said. They then saw a ray of light beaming on them. The sun was now setting. Everyone yawned.

"I'm starting to get tired, too tired to check on Rainbow." Spike said.

"We should really get our sleep now." Applejack said.

"See ya tomorrow morning, everyone!" Twilight said. Everyone left the house and they walked back to their homes.

 **End of Chapter**

 **I'm really sorry guys this took so long to make this chapter; I've been very busy nowadays. And now I have to do a second chapter for this story. Anyways, if you enjoyed the chapter, don't forget to like, review, and even follow if you like my writing. Peace out!**


End file.
